Sacrilegious
by Faith Karma
Summary: This has Faberry, Brittana and it is completely AU. It's a short little one-shot that came to me, and well you should just read it and see what you think. I honestly can't summarize it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I have no claim to Paramore. **

**Author's Note: So I'm trolling you tube while I write the fourth chapter to Leroy's which is about half way done. I should have it up by tonight, but this story came at me like a freaking sneaky ass freight train. I was watching the video for Monster by Paramore. I was like holy shit...it's so brilliant! So this is a quickie one-shot then I'll get back to my story. Now this is an idea I got from the VIDEO and the NAME of the song. Some of the lyrics as well. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrilegious<strong>

Noah Puckerman was a man of his word, if he told you he had your back he'd walk through fire to keep it. So this is how he found himself standing before the glee club an electric guitar grasped in his sweaty palms. He raises a tanned hand to push through his mow-hawk, his brown eyes taking in the rest of the group, weary of their opinions. A tight blue v-neck hooded shirt hugs his upper body, a pair of straight legged black jeans hang on his hips, a pair of red and white Nike high tops finish his attire off.

His eyes took in Quinn Fabray, she was the reason he was up here even if she didn't know, her cheer leading outfit had been re-adorned after the punk phase ended with a screeching halt at the reappearance of Shelby, Rachel's mom. Her hazel eyes held a coldness, a determination and a hint of self loathing. Her legs are crossed over each other, her standard issued Cheerios pumas bobbing in the air. Her pink lips are pulled into a scowl as her eyes flit to the clock.

Next to her is her second in command, the spawn of Satan himself, Santana Lopez. Her penciled eyebrow is arched high as she stares blankly ahead, her lips in the normal look of distaste. A finger file rested in one hand as she buffed it over her finger nails, her leg bouncing slightly causing her red and white cheer leading skirt to bounce. Her cold eyes land on the ditzy blond, known as Brittany Pierce, directly next to her. A warm lights up in them when the girl beams brightly at her.

Brittany was your average, screws loose, cheerleader. Her eyes were a bright blue that hardly ever filled with sadness, because of the rage that would fall upon you from Santana, but also because she was a genuinely happy person. She picked up on situations quicker than most, but when it came to books it was a lost cause.

Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones have always been a packaged deal, with one annoying ass diva some comes his hag or vice versa, they had been friends since birth. The dark skinned girl smiled brightly at the boy, currently holding the latest Vogue in his grasp, nodding along with his squeals of delight. Kurt was a soft skinned boy, whose features honestly resembled the look of a small baby pig with his pink lips and slightly upturned nose. Mercedes was a fighter, but it seemed as late that she fought for all the wrong reasons, always the first to voice her opinion when disgruntled and easily pushed in to a tangent.

Finn Hudson was your a-typical jock. He was tall, slightly pudgy, dopey looking features and a wit that would rival that of a hollowed out tree with a lost bird beating around inside. His face was always a blank look of confusion and it seemed the smallest things could trigger his temper, because though no one would honestly voice it his mentality was that of a spoiled rotten toddler. If he didn't get what he wanted he'd cry or in some cases kick things, such as chairs or lockers, in his tantrums. He did not know how to seduce most of his supposed sexy faces making him look constipated or in some sort of pain. But he was popular, his letter jacket demanded it, and he was kind of decent at football.

Lauren Zizes has always been, and always will be, a unstoppable force of nature. Her mood was mostly calm, not easily provoked. She did have her strength to back it up, seeing as she was co-captain of the male wrestling team, it is rumored that she once beat up half the football team for making her drop one of her beloved cadbury eggs. It is also rumored that when Jew-fro spread aforementioned rumor she strung him up by his underwear on the flag pole. So, yes Lauren was a quiet to herself type. Everyone in that school had some degree of fear or respect for her, even the teachers.

Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang, well what else can really be said for the Asian fusion, they kick ass. Mike had skills on the dance floor only rivaled by Brittany. He couldn't sing to save his life, but Tina sure could. She couldn't dance, but Mike killed it. They were a match made in Asian heaven. What one could not do, the other excelled at, they were a fortune cookie waiting to happen. Never had anyone really seen them fight, nor had they seen them apart.

Artie Abrams, the boy in the wheelchair, it was a slippery slope for him in some ways. At first the boy was a lovable band geek and an avid av nerd. He excelled in classes and kept to his group of friends. Then something happened, he started getting cocky and overly sure of himself, he joined the football team and ended dating on of the unholy trinity. His popularity started to sky rocket and once it reached its peak, he turned on the adorable Brittany lashing out and calling her stupid. It was a bad move, he realized this after the rainbow slushy facial he had received from the cheerios, when his reputation disappeared.

William Schuester, a man of many mistakes, he played favorites and upheld the rules only when it seemed convenient for him to do so. He was not the best teacher, he wanted more to fit in with his students than to lead them, he wanted to push his dreams on to them. He made them do a melody of Journey songs on numerous occasions because it was what he liked, he snapped at people and chose sides in battles. He was a bad teacher indeed, apparently a bad boyfriend as well he moved from woman to woman more than Sue Sylvester used the term 'that's hard'.

The door to the choir room opened finally, drawing all the occupants attention, in walked Rachel Berry. She was narcissistic, she was controlling and she was most always right. She had a heart large enough to forgive, but an ego enough to mess with any relationship she has ever had. There were reasons as to why she was this way, but she had never told any of them, until about now that is. She tugs on the sleeve of her red and black argyle sweater, a pair of grey slacks replace the short skirt and knee high socks. A pair of black flats instead of the usually polished mary janes. Her brown eyes gaze of the room, seeming to inspect each individual. Nodding to herself she walks over to Noah, patting his should softly.

"Don't worry, they won't blame anything on you." She whispers trying to calm the boy down. A soft smile stretches her lips. "Are you ready?"

"You know I'm always ready my fellow Jew. " He smiles wolfishly at her, but in his eyes she can tell his heart isn't in it. "I just wish I knew what the hell was going on." He murmurs.

"You will in due time, like everyone else I promise you." She leans up and places a soft kiss on his cheek. Her hand lightly clasping his forearm before she nods again to him, he returns the gesture, she takes a step back from him her eyes flitting over the room.

Puck lets out a small huff, his eyebrows furrowing slightly in concentration as she starts playing the cords Rachel had given him the week prior. He hadn't been privileged enough to receive the lyrics, she wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. Rachel bobs her head slightly before closing her eyes and letting the song pour from her.

"_You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water_

_And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further_

_But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom_

_But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world is ours_

_I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me_

_But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching._

_Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims_

_And they're getting stronger_

_I hear them calling._

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster, and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world is ours_

_Well you find your strength in solution_

_But I liked the tension_

_And not always knowing the answers_

_But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster, and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world..._

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Now that you're gone, the world is ours."_

The room is silent when she finishes, the music softly coming to an end seconds later. Her brown eyes are wide, looking around the room. She stomped her foot, huffing as her face contorted in to a scowl. Her eyes snapped to the right quickly, narrowing as if staring at someone, then suddenly in a burst of flames a man stands before her. His hair combed perfectly, a set of small horns protruding from his forehead. A pair of thick rimmed black glasses cover his sparkling blue eyes. A black suit, with a red skinny tie covers his body. He takes a step towards her.

"Darling I think it's time you came home." His voice was directed at Rachel, as he reached a hand out towards her. A scowl painted his face as suddenly his gaze landed just to the left of her. "See, now you had to bring him in to this." He hissed softly.

"Hiram I though we discussed this." A tall black man in a white suit appeared, a yellow tie off setting the rest of his ensemble. A golden band is around his ring finger, his head shaved. Brown eyes were peacefully resting on the shorter man. "We agreed we wouldn't try to force her to choose remember?" His gentle voice questions with a small arch of his eyebrow.

"I'm not forcing her!" Hiram screeches. His arms coming to cross over his chest as he stomps his foot letting out an irritated huff, his long pointed red tail flickering behind him.

"Really?" The man questions again. When the shorter man refuses to look him in the eyes he sighs. "I thought so. What is it this time?" His eyes flicker between Rachel and Hiram.

"..." Hiram stares at the ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that, can you please repeat it?" The man asks again, stepping closer towards the tanned skin girl in the middle.

"A zombie apocalypse." He huffs, his eyes raising to meet the warm brown stare head on. "I know before you even say it Leroy." He grumbles, his eyes darting to Rachel. "I just wanted to see my baby."

"Oh, I know how you feel sweetie." Leroy coos gently. "It isn't our choice to make for her though, when and if she chooses to come with us is entirely up to her remember that?"

"I'm evil Leroy! I'm sorry I don't follow that line all the time!" Hiram snaps. "I am the hell spawn, evilest of all creatures. I am Lucifer, I never did understand why they named me that." He murmurs.

"Your not evil, not entirely." Leroy responds. "I know, you chose to rule the underworld baby. Remember, you didn't want someone truly horrible to take over and try to over throw me."

"Yes, yes I remember why I did it. It's just so stressful having to condemn this people to a hellish eternity of torture." He whines slightly, his tail flickering behind him again.

"I know. I'm sorry that is hard on you." Leroy smiles again.

"Easy for you to say, your god, you get to make people happy and let them sit on a cloud for all eternity." He scoffs.

"Your losing site of the original argument baby." Leroy interrupts the smaller man. "Rachel will come with you when she decides, you can't force her to join you in hell if she doesn't want it. Much like I can not force her to heaven with me. Believe it or not she won't come with me either Hiram."

"And why not? You should want to see your fathers work, he is an amazing man!" Hiram chastises Rachel, who has the mind to look scolded.

"I'm sorry Dad, Daddy. I just haven't made up my mind on which I wish to visit first. I know whichever I choose first the other would be hurt, I've been trying to avoid it." She lowers her gaze to the ground.

"Show yourself truthfully young lady, I hate arguing with you when your hiding." Hiram barks, his foot tapping lightly against the tiled floor.

With a light sigh Rachel closes her eyes and suddenly a shimmering golden light covers her. A pair of black pants cover her legs, a white shirt with a black vest and a red skinny tie finish her upper half. Effectively mixing the clothing of the two men. Two small red horns protrude from her forehead, her red tail flickering behind her. Her brown eyes dart between the two men before she looks back to the floor.

"I'm truly sorry, it is just the last time Daddy threatened a wide spread doom he sent out the SARS virus. The time before that it was Polio and then it was the whole seven signs thing. I thought he would honestly try to start an apocalypse and I wanted to warn my friends. I didn't want to see more die because of something my Daddy caused." Her eyes flicker up between the two men, seeing their soft expressions directed at her.

"I'm sorry Pumpkin, I didn't mean to kill your friends. I just wanted your attention. I'll try to only cause slight injuries next time okay?" He murmurs, stepping forward to wrap her in a tight hug.

"I think you could try a little better than that Hiram, but it will do for now." Leroy calls out as he steps forward, wrapping his arms around the two.

"Okay. Can I just say, What. The. Fuck?" Santana boldly exclaims. Everyone elses jaw was wide open, as the darted between the trio, all except Quinn.

"Finally, at least now I don't have to hear her cry every night." Quinn sighs out, she starts walking forward a black light sizzling around her. Her horns are jet black, scales surrounding them. A black pointed tail whips around behind her, a pair of large scaled wings stretch out before coming to rest folded. Her eyes shoot to the group when someone gasp, her eyeball was now solid black the iris a glowing silver. "What?" She growls out.

"Baby, call down." Rachel steps forward to mold herself in to the side of the taller blond. "They are scared because they don't know what you are." She leans up to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

Brittany stands up with a squeal and bonds forward. A bright flash of light shooting over her form, leaving her standing in a white suit similar to Leroy's and a pair of large white wings folded to her back. " I'm so glad we can finally be ourselves! San!" She calls back.

With a slight growl Santana stands up, a black light flaring over her. Her wings are much like Quinn's the only difference being color, hers are a dark blue. Her horns match her wings, but her eyes match the Quinn's. She stomps down the steps meeting Brittany with a soft hug and a gentle kiss.

"W-what are you?" Tina manages to stutter out.

"Well that is a good question. I'm a half breed. I'm half demon and half angel. The only reason I look like this is because my Father's are the top of the top." Rachel speaks out, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"I'm a guardian angel." Brittany chirps, fluttering her wings behind her back playfully.

"I'm one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. I'm known by most as Pestilence." Quinn tilts her head slightly as she explains.

"I'm also one of the four horsemen. They usually call me War." Santana murmured.

"Who are the other two horsemen? I mean are they here too?" Kurt squeaks with wide eyes.

"Yes, Death and Conquest are both in this very school." Hiram speaks out, his eyes going to the group of teenagers. "I had to have my four soldiers keep an eye out on my baby girl."

"Death is Coach Sylvester and Conquest is Holly Holiday." Brittany blurts out with a small shrug of her shoulders.

Will Shuester's eyes went wide, his vision becoming blurry before he smashed in to the floor. The rest of the group was too scared to move or even attempt to help the man. The demons and angels simply shrug.

"I think we should just make them forget." Santana calls out to Hiram, the shorter man was snuggled in to Leroy now.

"I think that would be a good idea." Leroy responded. He lifted his hand a wave of golden light spread out over the room, the group of six in front of the room disappearing behind it.

"Yo, what happened to Mr Shue?" Puck calls out, his brain feels foggy and he can't seem to remember what exactly happened but for some reason he can't help but think it is a good thing.

"I have no clue." Kurt shrugs, going back to his magazine.

**Alrightie, I know it is totally weird right? Haha, well at least let me know what you think? Love it? Hate it? Confused? Let me know!**


End file.
